concertogatefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Concerto Gate Wiki
__TOC__ Welcome Hi guys, please use the talk page to discuss info you want added, info that you have but doesn't fit anywhere at the moment, or any other comments/concerns. Yurai 00:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Also, please note that any sort of contribution is added, whether its a little blurb about a quest you've just done or if you want to take a screenshot of something for us to use. Currently the only main thing you need to know is that we plan to have the icons for items/weapons/etc be taken from the inventory, cropped to 50x50. Please keep that in mind when uploading an icon for us to use, thanks! Yurai 00:49, 6 July 2008 (UTC) So far we have had album information added into Pets. Perhaps we should just merge them? Just a thought. - Mugi91 aka Moogles I think when I originally wrote Album I intended it to be a guide to capturing pets, but on second thought that idea could also be merged into the page Pets. So I think we may indeed end up scrapping the page Album, all the information I had for it would best fit in a page about User Interface anyways. New today: I've begun creating templates and snapping pages to templates. If you see an untemplated page feel free to snap it to the corresponding template. Current planned templates are Template:ItemSkillbook, Template:Clothes, Template:Weapon, Template:Pet, Template:ItemQuest, Template:NPC. Those are all the ones I can think of right now, I'll update you guys when I'm finished making all those templates. XD Yurai 12:35, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Requested Articles and Article Projects There are a large number of articles and images that need to be added. Here is a small list of things you can help add: * Anything NPC related, a screenshot of the npc, the npc name, location, etc. See Category:NPC. * Anything item related, a screenshot of the item icon, description, info, etc. See Category:Items * Anything ability related, name, mp cost, etc. See Category:Abilities. * Anything at all! There are plenty of red links that you can contribute to. Any additional projects and pages can be requested here, of course. Yurai 11:00, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Just to add an update: Anything related to map information and field NPC, etc, please leave a note on Adeptist's talk page. Thanks !! Yurai 21:15, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Request - Titles I request we have a page for titles, and how to obtain them.Lintor 18:43, 8 July 2008 (UTC) I'll begin working on that information, some of the quest guides already include some of the titles, but not all of them. Yurai 19:03, 8 July 2008 (UTC) This page has been created at Titles. When editing and creating quest guides, please be sure to take note of all of the titles received during the quest. Yurai 15:24, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Category Page bugged? Sidenote/Offtopic: Is this Wiki somehow dead? :P Last edits are from 21 days before or is it because the US-Game has stopped moving forward? ~anyway, try out the japanese one, it isn't to hard to play there.~ ^^ I don't know how wikipages normally work, but i can't seem to find a edit option for the listed categorys on several CG-Wiki Pages, like: http://concertogate.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Quest_Items Quest Items Category and even the internal link is impossible for me. O_o I would like to add all the new Quest-Item Pages to the list and later the npc pages i planned to work on... but i get sick when finding such bugs >_< and maybe i wont continue with my work until its fixed. xD Drakoner 20:01, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, found it now: here the info i got: The Categories used by "table of content"-lists is added throught the "add category" or by using Category:Name (at the end of the page), this will automatically add the page/entry to the category list. But the question remains, if all members of this wiki are inactive... Drakoner 21:22, 28 May 2009 (UTC)